


In the Skies Above

by Shi_Toyu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Spoilers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: SPOILERS WARNINGMotivation is a funny thing. But then, so is love.





	In the Skies Above

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, INFINITY WAR SPOILERS WITHIN

James stared down at the arm in the case. It was beautiful, a true work of technological art. He didn’t even have it _on_ yet and he knew that. Black and gold, so different from the arm Hydra had given him. He wondered idly if King T’Challa made it, or the Princess Shuri, more likely, or if it had been a gift sent to him. It didn’t _say_ Stark Industries, though.

Still, the fact that it was being given to him at all when he’d made it clear he was perfectly happy living his life with one arm begged the question, “Where’s the fight?”

King T’Challa’s face twisted into a grimace and James held up his hand, his _only_ hand, to forestall his response.

“Actually, never mind. I told you, I’m done with that. Wherever it is, it’s not my fight.”

He went to turn away, to go back to his little hut that held everything he needed. Well, almost everything. Everything except the man who’d shown up only a few days after James had been unfrozen to apologize, the man who had developed the BARF technology that unscrambled James’ brain, the man he’d somehow fallen head over heels in love with despite all the odds. Tony visited as often as he could, James knew that and would never ask anything more of him, but that didn’t make the ache at his absence any less.

“Sgt. Barnes,” King T’Challa called him back, and something in his tone gave James pause, “I am afraid we are facing a very serious situation. There was an attack in New York, two aliens in a large ship caused considerable damage, and another in Scotland, with reports of your friend, Captain Rogers, being spotted. The attackers were forced back and retreated into space. There were no casualties, but,” he hesitated, and James felt his heart speed up. “I am sorry, Sgt. Barnes, but Dr. Stark is missing and many believe he was taken by the attackers.”

It was a feeling like the bottom dropping out of his stomach, like the solid ground underneath him suddenly turning to water. Fear and panic screamed in the back of his mind for one blinding moment before James wrestled back control. He called upon the ice that Hydra had poured into his veins, his spine straightening and his shoulders pushing back. He jerked his chin at the arm.

“How long will it take to get it connected?”


End file.
